stay close dont go
by XXStarfireXXRobinXX
Summary: the sequel to with time things change! robxStar. if you havent read that on then please read with time theres change
1. Chapter 1

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM" Auden Grayson ran down the stairs four days after the freak wedding crasher. Her black hair flew behind her like her father's cape. Blue eyes like the ocean, wandered the halls of the deserted Titans tower.

Her mom, Kori Anders, was nowhere to be found. So she decided to try and find her father. Dick Grayson or better known as Robin.

"DADDDDDD" She screamed pounding on her father's bedroom door. There was a slight rustling sound in the room before a flushed looking Robin stepped out. His black hair was losing its spike from this mornings' gel and his skin was glistening in a fresh coat of sweat.

"Uh…" he blinked once then twice.

_Shit. _He thought to himself. _This is not good. Keep calm, play cool._

"Hey Honey what's wrong?" he asked bending down to be at her level.

"I can't find anyone. Wally isn't in his room, beast boy isn't anywhere, I looked everywhere. And Cyborg…him and Bumblebee are fighting…Raven is reading so I wanted mommy to play with me. But I can't find her either." Auden Rambled off.

Robin blushed. He knew where Star was.

"Daddy…were you working out…?" she asked looking at the sweat on his skin. He mostly got like this when he would practice his martial arts.

"Uhh…yeah." He tried not to look back at his room.

"I'll call Wally…he'll come and play with you." Robin kissed Auden on the head and retreated back to his room.

He immediately called Wally.

"What the fuck Wally? You were supposed to watch Auden." Robin barked into the communicator. Robin looked at the base of the communicator. Pink stickers and rainbows plastered the bottom over the huge black T.

"Shit…sorry…why what happened?" The red headed guy looking into the communicator and immediately covered his eyes…

"Wally." Robin glared at him.

"I'm sorry. JEEZ! Hey Kori!" Wally waved and the blushing Kori looked over and gave a small wave.

"Busy huh…Dick." Wally laughed and hung up.

"Damn Flash." Robin crawled over and laid next to Kori.

"Where were we?" he wiggles his eyebrows.

"You were getting up. I'm going to check on my daughter…our daughter." She gets up and slips on her shirt.

"I'm wounded." Robin rolls over and groans into the pillow.

DNG

Kid flash raced around Titans' Tower with Auden on his back. Originally he was running away from the Huge ass dog Raven and Beast boy bought the little girl for her fifth birthday party, but then he realized, Hey I'm faster than light who gives a shit if a 200 pound dog is chasing my ass.

"Faster!" Auden screamed as they rounded a corner.

"Jeez girl I'm already going so fast." In reality it was really slow for him but if he happened to run into a wall he didn't want her hurt. First he knew Auden couldn't be hurt. She was Tamernaian. Like Star.

"Are you kidding me?" Auden looked down at him and he had to laugh. For a five year old she had a lot of spunk.

"Fine you got it kid." Wally sped up leaving smoking footprints in the gray carpet. The Titans' tower was all just a blur behind them as they ran into the common room. Right into Starfire.

Her scream echoed throughout the Tower. Robin came dashing in about five seconds after her scream stopped.

Wally smiled and waved sheepishly as Jinx ran in with a pissed off look on her face.

"Hi Hun…"

DNG

"I'm fine really mommy." Auden kissed her mom's cheek. "We were just playing." She smiled at her dad then at Kid Flash. They were just playing and Wally didn't mean to break anything.

"Just…go." Jinx rubbed her temples.

Wally pouted and trudged to his room. Mumbling about how everyone's against him and no love.

Jinx smiles at the group.

"So are we going to In The Dark tonight?"

That earns her a few cheers and Wally shouting from upstairs.

DNG

Kori shrugs her black leather jacket on as the group heads out.

"Raven! Why can't I go?" Beast Boy pouts. His girlfriend just rolls her violet eyes and slips on her navy blue hood.

"Because…you're underage and Auden needs a babysitter. So there." She smiles and pats his head which earns a glare.

"Can I at least have a kiss…?" Beast boy asked turning into a kitten.

"Hehe…no." Raven turned on her heal and walked away from her green boyfriend.

DNG

Wally ran around the club at the speed of light. Although they'd been to this club thousands of times it was always changing. The walls went from black to white, white to pink, and pink to black. Weird right? No one seemed to notice anything. Even his friends. He'd tell them something weird was happening and they'd blow him off and give him one of the special drinks the club sold.

Magically he'd forget the ever changing weirdness and act like a normal person. His powers even seemed to disappear in the short time the alcohol would race through his body. Powers or no powers alcohol never stayed in his system for very long.

"Look Kori all I'm saying is this club is veeeeeery weird." He thrilled to the red head working behind the counter.

"Oh shove it up your ass Wally." Robin slapped him on the back and handed him a drink. Without thinking he dumped in on Robin.

"WHAT THE FUU- hey are the walls pink…?" Robin looked around in a complete shock.

"Yes! I've been trying to tell you guys about these changes and you would all blow me off." His hand motions become wider, bolder, and richer.

Kori looked around seeing senseless blurs in the crowd finally make sense.

"Dick…" she whispered.

He hadn't heard her. "Toni…?" she called. Argent, with her black and red hair, turned around a focused on her friend.

"Yeah?" she asked shaking a drink.

"There's something seriously wrong." She pointed to shapes one by one.

Mumbo… …Control Freak. So many Foes.

"Shit…" the pale girl whispered. Her grey eyes searched over the room.

"Dick." Kori tried again. This time she got his attention.

"Kori…what's wrong?" he asked looking around.

"Focus…focus and look hard. Who do you see?" Kori pointed ever so slightly. Her hair fell on her face hiding the worrisome look on her face.

"Holy shit." Robin glanced all around him. Bumblebee and Cyborg danced close, closer than they had been days before, Raven danced a little too close to a Goth guy, and jinx…well she wasn't having any fun. But their friends' strange activity wasn't the problem. The mass sea of Villains is.

"Kori…we need to get out of here. Now." Argent whispered. They could sneak out and not get caught she knew this. It'd be so easy to.

"Right. Dick…please get everyone out. Wally get back to the Tower. Find Auden and Beast Boy. Head to 2347 maple drive. Get in and locked the door. We'll see you soon." Before she was finished Wally was out the door. None of the Villains noticed or even cared. Maybe they knew all along that the Teen Titans took to this new club.

"Robin…" she called. He was off in space.

"Robin." She called again.

"What? Oh right on my way!" he turned around and walked to Cyborg and Bumblebee first. Kori watched as the couple walked out and he went over to Raven who looked around as if she was searching for a camera.

"Alright. Kori we gotta go now." Argent walked into the back room with Star close behind her.

The two girls walked in the back alley. This gave Kori a bad feeling.

Not long ago Starfire had learned her daughter had great power and with power comes danger. The shadow bolt almost caused a dangerous shadow to kill her. It had been bad and Kori almost lost her life…but Auden saved her. In a way so did Robin.

_ "No!" Robin shouted over and over again. He held Kori's limp body to his chest. He rocked her and whispered promises he knew he probably wouldn't be able to keep._

_"Kori…wake up…if you wake up we can…we can…um…we can get married. I don't know when but I promise that I'd always listen to you and never push you away. I'd always go along with what you say! I'd let you do whatever you want. You can get any job you want! I won't tell you no. I'll spoil you and Auden. And maybe down the road we can give Auden a little sister…or brother. I know I screwed up. But please don't die. There's so much I wanna tell you. Do you wanna know the reason I always catch you in battle? Well here it is, I always catch you because I couldn't catch my parents. This time I could catch someone I love and not see them suffer the same fate. Wanna know why I always wanna sit by you? It's because I love being around you. You are my shining star… Want to know why I drop everything for you, why I would crawl to the ends of the world for you? Because I love you! I always have even since day one. Want to know why I'm obsessed with slade? It was because you almost got hurt. I didn't want to feel like my heart was falling right along with you. I never wanted to feel that way again…but I do. I feel like my heart is fading just like yours. Wake up and I'll tell you so much more. Just…don't die okay?" Robin cried. His tears falling from his darkened blue eyes. He was in love with her. Truly deeply in love with her. He closed his eyes and saw his parents falling again. He heard the snap of the rope. He heard the crunch of their bones. He saw their young faces frozen in shock. He saw his mother reaching up to him before she fell, a desperate attempt to save her family. He wouldn't be able to save them anyways. The flying Graysons would've all died. He would always blame himself, he would never fully get rid of the guilt, and if Starfire dies today, he would never be able to live with himself._

_He wanted her forever and always. He wouldn't ever cheat he wouldn't ever leave. He'd stay with her. He'd care for her and Auden. They would never have to struggle. There were his family._

_"I wish this were all a dream. Please be a dream. Let me wake up in my bed with you next to me. Let my heart not feel this…this feeling anymore. Starfire…I think it's awesome how you shoot Starbolts…" he began…then he remembered the alien planet. _

_Auden froze in the corner as the shadow approached. "No!" she screamed she wanted to run and hide._

_"__**Away!**__"Auden screamed at the shadow. At first it didn't do something but then it began to fall back._

_"__**Away! Go Away! Away!**__" Auden kept repeating. The shadow began being pushed back forcefully._

_"__**Away! Away! Away! Leave me alone!**__" Auden screamed and when that last command was given the shadow disappeared._

_Auden ran over to her father. "Daddy__**! Mommy**__!" Auden looked down at her pale mother. Robin could no longer hear Kori's heart._

_Robin let his tears fall once more._

_"__**Mommy! Wake up! Come back! You cannot leave**__!" Auden had power in her voice. _

_Kori's skin turned a livelier color than the gray she had before. Robin opened his mouth in shock. The other titans sat there not sure how to react. Robin was glad they didn't say anything._

_**"Mommy!"**__ Auden cried._

_"Auden say Koriand'r. repeat it over and over" Robin said._

_"__**Koriand'r. Koriand'r. Koriand'r. Koriand'r wake up**__!" Auden shouted along with Robin. Robin began hearing Kori's heartbeat._

_"__**Koriand'r! Wake up! Don't leave! Come back…! Koriand'r!**__" Auden chanted the wind began to blow and Kori sucked in a breath._

_"Robin…?" A small voice called._

"Kori? Earth to Kori?" Argent waved her hand in front of the redhead's face.

"sorry." Kori grabbed the Goth's hand and raced down the street towards her old apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally ran down the streets with Auden in his arms and beast boy following close behind as a green cheetah, somehow the Great Dane, Charm, was keeping up...Wally tore his thoughts from the dog to Kori. Something spooked Kori so bad that she made him go home and get Auden. He didn't know what spooked her and he didn't know exactly where he was going but he remembered the address like the back of his hand. He kept repeating it over and over again in his head.

Auden clung to Wally as he raced down the midnight streets. She was scared and she could tell that he was to, which didn't settle well with her. She wanted to be with her parents…but she did feel safe with Wally. She knew he'd protect her with his life… and that scared her the most. She was a child wise beyond her years. In the body of a five year old sat a ten year old. Tamernaians tended to mature faster.

Finally they reached the tall gray skyscraper. An apartment? She didn't say which apartment though… Wally rushed in holding Auden. A man at the front desk glanced up at him.

"Can I help you?" the man asked. Wally took in his beer gut and retreating hairline.

"Is Miss Anders here?" I asked the man. He looked at me shrewdly then his eyes went wide.

"Are you her brother Wally? She called just now and said you'd be here…" the man handed me a key set.

"I'll show you to the room." Wally followed the man up the four flights of stairs. He had to control his speed. People didn't know him like they knew Robin, or Starfire. He tried to keep away from the press…he knew Robin tried to but it just didn't work when you were good looking and a well know Superhero. Wally knew this first hand. He was good looking and very well-known. He even had a few close calls with the press.

Another reason he controlled his speed was; Kori kept her powers separate from her life here. If he was supposed to play her brother than he can't have freaky powers. He knew that he was sort of a freak…no he knew for a fact he was a freak. All the kids in elementary told him that…all the kids in middle school called him a freak and even the kids in high school. No they didn't see his powers…but trying to hide his powers made him slow, unresponsive, and a little out of it. People don't like seeing someone who wasn't all there. Wally had extreme ADHD. Of course it came with the powers but he couldn't help blame his mother. Not a story he wanted to get into either…

"Well…this is it. Enjoy your stay." He sounded like a hotel manager. Once the guy was down the hall Wally dashed in closing the doors behind him in.

Suddenly a tapping came up from the window. It made Wally jump in the most foolish way. He let out a high scream and blasted about five feet off the ground.

A green sparrow pecked at the window sill. Wally chuckled to himself and threw open the window. He knew the green teen saw, and heard all of that.

"Dude." Beast Boy said as he changed back to his human state. "you could've been in the high school musical cast."

"oh shut the hell up." The red head mumbles to his friend… he didn't know why but he had a feeling, a bad feeling, that something was watching them.

DNG

Robin raced to the tower. Not the sky scraper. He had to change. He had to get his suit…his weapons. He had to protect his family.

When he arrived in the tower he kept his wits. He knew that something, other than the villains spooked Kori. Something terrible was at the club…and he had a feeling he knew what it was. This scared him to.

Robin took out a miniature flashlight and stepped into the tower. Something wasn't right in the tower. He could feel it…the way his hair stood up in end…without the hair gel that he had sweated off. No something chilled him to the bone.

Robin stepped into the shadows and heard a hissing noise, but as soon as he shined the flashlight over in the direction of the sound, it stopped.

Hmmm….

Robin decided to stay out of the shadows which was very hard. He didn't want to turn on all the lights. So he ran to his room with Kid Flash speed…well sort of.

It didn't take him long to get in and out. he was fully prepared for anything thrown at him. Well he hoped. As Robin escaped the Tower it didn't go unnoticed that the hissing had increased.

DNG

Kori flew Argent over the streets of jump city. She knew Wally was there, along with Beast Boy. Wally cared about Auden and she knew for a fact that he got everyone out. Charm, Auden, and Beast Boy. Kori could always count on Wally…even though he seemed stupid and he was never where he was supposed to be…it always seemed to work out.

But right now, Kori couldn't help but worry. There was no safe haven of light to protect them from the horrors they were about to face. She wished their lives were simple…simple enough where she could go to work and not be recognized as a Teen Titan and get jumped.

Sadly neither her, nor Argent could go back to in the dark…probably ever…

DNG

Cyborg clenched the wheel of the T-car. he was having fun with Bee…they weren't arguing about her Ex-boyfriend butting into the wedding…they weren't second guessing themselves about spending the rest of their lives together. For the first time in four days they could smile at each other…and mean it.

Bee was silent. She also was having fun with him…or was. She didn't mean to be a pain these four days…but sparky had taken Mal showing up way worse than he should have. Mal was the thing of the past. A high school romance that wouldn't have gone anywhere. But you know Cyborg…being too sensitive over things.

"I love you." She said quietly hoping that she could relieve the tension between him and her. Jinx and Raven sat in the back seat. They didn't complain about the declaration of love. They knew that the couple was having issues and they just wanted everything to be normal…but nothing was…it never is for them.

"I love you too." He sighed and looked over at her. He loved her with all his heart.

"We can try again." He said to her. She nodded and a small smile popped on her face.

"We sure can." She whispered.

DNG

The gang met up…no one was harmed. Auden laid on the floor, asleep. It had been a long day for the newest Titan. Yes the newest Titan.

Wally held Jinx close as if he was afraid she'd vanish if he didn't have her safe in his arms. Beast Boy was in no better shape. For once Raven let him hold her. For once she wanted to cry and scream and just break down…just to have him comfort her.

She felt pathetic but she wanted to break down and just hide away. Just sob to get all of the nasty feelings she kept for so long.

Bee and Cyborg sat at the dining room table talking quietly to themselves. They were discussing wedding plans…it may have not been the right time to talk about something like this but…it helped them.

Robin sat in Kori's old bed room. He stared at the pictures of the team on the wall. More importantly he stared at a picture of him. They had been at the movies and Starfire had just got her first camera. Robin smiled at the memory. Starfire was taking pictures of everything. He loved the excitement she had.

Kori rummaged through her room.

"Whatcha looking for baby?" Robin asked putting his arms around her waist and leaning slightly on her.

"Nothing…but we need to talk."

**BUM BUM BUMMMMM! Hey guys! Review and tell me what you think why dontcha!? **

**Love you guys!**


End file.
